Ed Edd n Eddy: No More That's Enough
Ed Edd n Eddy: no more, that’s enough “No more, that’s enough Eddy!” Nazz screamed. “No more? NO MORE?! I’ll give'm s'more!” the short no neck chump yelled back. Blood was all over the pavement and sidewalk, Eddy had obviously done something, but what? The sky was a purplish yellow mixture, as if the sun was setting and night was about to make her beautiful presence. “Eddy! Why? Why? Why?” Yelled out a voice from the distance, it was Only a time of which a person said it to him in a cruel tone, a sad and confused tone. Twas Sarah! Sarah, his main rival and antagonist, get alalways butted heads and hated each other. “your going to jail you moron!” “,no I’m not you cunt!” Eddy yelled back. Just them Eddy put her in a headlock and snapped her vertebrae. She was in bad shape. Rolf came to the scene, piggybacked her and weeee woooed her way to the hospital. Eddy stood up with a bored and smarmy look, he was wearing pajama bottoms and a white wife beater and wearing his shoes. His shirt was covered in orange fingerprints and dust, he was eating cheesies. His pants were red and brown vertical stripes going down, he had his normal shoes. Eddy had greasy hair and yellow teeth, like the Kankers. Double D came out of his shed, he was doing an experiment, he yelled “goodness gracious Eddy, what happened?” “IT happened sockhead” he replied back. “You’ve done it this time. Mister, you have finally destroyed the foundation of this loving and peaceful neighborhood, why I….” SHUT THE HELL UP FAGGOT!” yelled Eddy. Double D was sobbing, like the pussy he is, he was wearing a hard hat and a green t shirt with yellow jeans. He was sobbing so much that saliva shot through his gap. He wore orange shoes and had his shoelaces untied. Eddy lit up a cigarette and started to puff away, he made this horrible sound like a horse sneezing up tar when he puffed. “going for a walk dad!!” “K” said the father son duo. Eddy started walking away and Double D waddled towards him secretively. Eddy went to he adult store and bought a can of soda, bubblegum, A tin of chewing tobacco, and a chixxx magazine. He continued his way and started chewing tobacco and smoking a smoke at the same time. Eddy thought he was so cool and acted like itt. Eddy was never I’d aat the store he went to, because Rolfs Nana owned it and she thought they were such good friends, Eddy went into the forest and went until Ed couldn’t see him anymore. Eddy was laughing and having a god time when he was reflecting on what he did, suddenly his nose bleed. “Aw dang, I don’t got tissues, oh well”. He put his shirt into his nose and went along his way. After several hours of walking the morning sun came up and Eddy was still smoking and chewing those same tobacco products, he walked and walked until he tripped and landed ass first. He found white powder and ate it, he was hit wired and horny, so he started wanking and didn’t finish because he had to use the washroom. After smoking another cigarette he came across a graveyard, it was bright and sunny. Eddy walked to a specific grave and kneeled down, it was the mother of his step sister, he stayed there for a while and did a short ankenazi Jewish prayer and went on with his day. He fell into a hole and broke his wrist, he laid in pain and weeped for hours until he climbed out. Continuing his walk he saw a bloodied plank, it was red. Eddy picked it up and started hallucinating and stumbling, Plank had been traces with a powerful lsd acid that absorbs through the skin. Eddy stumbled for another six hours with plank in hand, he went to schoo, he had gym class. Went into the gym and started running and lifting. After an hour and a half of this he showered, shaved, and went home. He walked around and stumbled in acid for another 18 hours lost and confused. It was hopeless, he was lost and bored. Just then his phone texted, it was Jimmy, “hey Eddy bear we still going out ;-)” Eddy was dumbfounded, they broke up six weeks ago, maybe he was in a time warp. Eddy was now wearing nothing but socks walking around, he had trenchfoot and was starting to lose feeling. Eddy then saw Nazz, she was wearing a microbikini and was looking fine, “Eddy…. I’m ovulating” she slowly pulled his pants down and saw his flaccid dick, she started madturbating him until he became hard, she got on her knees, spat on his dick, and started sucking. She was moaning and bobbing her head back and forth until Eddy peed in her mouth! “Ew,!” Nazz then ran away, Eddy was still on acid as he was holding plank the whole time. Eddy was walking around with is pyjamas around his ankles stumbling around, he was so stoned that he started drooling and shitting in a bush. He fell asleep and started dreaming about horses. Eddy couldn’t continue his adventure, it was so scary and surreal. He dropped plank and continued on home. He wws still high and fantasized about having a magic power, flying. After five minutes he sobered up and lit up a jojoint he found on the ground, Eddy pulls his pants up and takes a leak, he wanders into the trailer park and knocks on the door. “Oh it’s you” says a female voice, she takes him in and pushes him into the shower and cleans hhim up. After his shower she pushes him onto the bed and starts undressing, she has a beautiful vagina and perky breasts, she started riding upon his penis and her vagina juice exploded, Eddy didn’t even cum, he ran out naked because he was scared. The police came and arrested him for public nudity and cutting off his testicles in the beginning of the story, Eddy now resides in a jail cell for his insanity, doing acid, and self castration. The neighborhood of peachcreek, Missouri was never the same again.